


individually a team

by yamagusheep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe- Different Sport, M/M, literally i was thirsting for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamagusheep/pseuds/yamagusheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno Volleyball Club is no longer. Meet: Karasuno Track Club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	individually a team

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE I LOVE THIS AU PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF U WANT SOME MORE OF THIS PLEASE TELL ME BC I NEED A REASON TO WRITE MORE OF IT. for day 4 of haikyuu au week: different sport.

"Good luck, Tsukki!" crowed Yamaguchi, taking the water bottle from him as he stripped of his warmups. Many boys and girls from schools like Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa were situated in the bleachers, other schools up and surrounding the fences to support their fellow track mates.

Tsukishima was getting ready to run the mile with Kageyama as the second call was announced over the P.A. system.

Yamaguchi set the water bottle back in its rack and collected the other one from Kageyama, who had just finished the four by two hundred relay with Hinata, Tanaka, and Kinoshita.

The first year was absolutely terrifying, Yamaguchi thought. He always got agitated when Hinata didn't hand off sufficiently, and the others were oddly creeped out by how perfect his running and hand offs were. He even had good stamina for distance.

Yamaguchi was a pole vaulter and a distance runner. He wasn't quick like Hinata, his stamina wasn't as fit for distance like Tsukki, and he wasn't good at everything like Kageyama. In fact, he often came in last when he ran the 800 meter, but he promised he would work hard to get better. His pole vaulting was still quite crappy, but he was awfully glad to have Suga-senpai to teach him.

Daichi was well-rounded, too. His main focus was on discus because of how fit he was, but he could fight a good 400 meter and high jump. And Asahi, he was very talented in shotput and disc. He set a school record and was almost too humble for his own good.

Noya and Hinata were their best sprinters. Hinata participated in the long jump and the hurdles, but his relays with Kageyama were absolutely amazing. Noya praised him often for his awesome hurdling skills. While Hinata did a lot of the sprinting events, Noya could also run a good four by one hundred meter relay with Asahi, Tanaka, and Narita. He was also amazing at triple jump.

Surprisingly to Yamaguchi, Narita and Tanaka were both good at shot. Narita often preferred disc, but Tanaka loved any throwing event and his triple jump.

Ennoshita always liked to participate in the mile run and the high jump and would sometimes take part in a relay, but he was always supportive of his other teammates when he couldn’t do an event due to the slots being taken up by other, more skilled members. That’s how Yamaguchi felt.

Suga (Yamaguchi would never tell anyone that he was his favorite senior, but the brunet knew that Suga knew) was a fellow pole vaulter. He didn't often participate in running events, but when he did, it was also the 800 meter.

Yamaguchi had many people on his team that he looked up to. Even the girls, they were a lot stronger than him, it seemed. Not that he minded. He admired them for their hard work, and hoped to become as good as them one day.

But, at the time being, Yamaguchi was cheering internally for his best friend as the four by two runners were finishing up. Passing the fences to get off the track were his teammates Hinata, Daichi, Tanaka, and Kinoshita. He smiled at them and congratulated them for their finish in second place, right behind Aoba Johsai.

The 1600 meter runners were lining up as directed and Yamaguchi watched as Tsukishima loomed over many of the runners. Gosh, Yamaguchi thought, he looks awfully good in those shorts. His thighs were sculpted, and his calves were so strong. His arms were skinny and toned, and Yamaguchi felt his face bloom in heat as Tsukki bent over to stretch. Yamaguchi forced himself to look away, not wanting an unwanted friend to come along in broad daylight. That would be embarrassing.

He sat down next to the rack of water bottles to pull in his track spikes, listening as the gun shot a blank, signaling the start of the mile. Tsukishima was pulling ahead of the pack of boys and girls already. Yamaguchi hoped he could pull ahead of a few people in the 800 today.

\--

Tsukishima panted gently as he crossed the finish line, immediately raising his hands above his head to stretch his lungs out. He finished first, and a close second was made by Kindaichi from Aoba Johsai, who followed a good five seconds behind him. Tsukishima had almost sprinted the last 100 meters, and he was exhausted. But now, it was time for the 800 meter runners to line up. He got his time, shaving off a few milliseconds from his last mile. He was still at five even minutes.

He looked down the lane and saw the last of the runners finishing up, girls and guys included. He saw Yamaguchi in the third lane, waiting with his nervous face on as the runners started to clear the track. He took off his spikes before walking off the track, wanting to silently support his best and only friend. He took a water out of the rack from their camp in the bleachers with a few congratulations from his teammates, including Hinata, though it was very vague. ("You may run a mean mile, Tsukishima, but you could never beat me in a sprint!" to which Tsukishima replied, "Slow and steady wins the race, idiot.")

He replaced his spikes with his tennis shoes and walked back to approach the fence near the bullpen, where the runners were lined up. Yamaguchi caught sight of Tsukishima and grinned brightly, to which Tsukishima returned it softly. A little display couldn't do too much harm. He knew he would do well this race. He could feel it.

And Tsukishima was right. He watched as Yamaguchi rounded the first corner, his shoulders relaxed and his pace set for the rest of the race. He wasn't ahead and he wasn't far behind, but he was out of a pack and on his own.

He finished the first lap quickly and in fifth place out of twelve, his thigh muscles prominent as he ran. (Damn, Tsukishima thought, I'd love to taste those. He quickly shook his head and kept watching.) During the second and final lap, Yamaguchi strode his long legs out during the first straightaway, slowing just a bit on the upcoming corner. Tsukki analyzed his pace as he picked it up on the finishing corner and sprinted on the last straightaway.

Tsukishima hadn't been so surprised. His teammates cheered loudly above him, surprised by the sudden burst of energy as Yamaguchi finished with a very close fifth place, just on the fourth place's heels. Tanaka shoved Tsukishima's arm playfully.

"Why aren't you cheering, hah?!"

"Because I'm not surprised," Tsukki replied coolly, shaking Tanaka off, whose mouth gaped in confusion. "He's been working the hardest these past five months. He deserves this, and it didn't come as a surprise."

Tanaka didn't say a word, but congratulated Yamaguchi loudly with the rest of the team as he approached them. He was flushed from his face to his arms and chest, and Tsukishima found it oddly captivating. He looked away and watched the next set of runners prepare.

Suddenly, another presence was at his side.

Tsukishima looked over at the brunet and smiled a little bit, the sun glaring off his glasses. "Hey."

"Hey," came the brunet's small voice.

Tsukishima wasn't sure what to say, so instead, he wrapped his arm around his best friend's shoulder, squeezing him tightly once before letting it rest. Tsukki couldn't be any more proud of him.

 


End file.
